degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imredjimmy/The Voula Awards: or was that character really in the show??
I usually don't write blog articles but I really had to get this off my chest. Degrassi is known for tackling groundbreaking issues and portraying (or at least trying) realistic characters. One thing Degrassi is also known for: useless characters that gets the "regular" title. So I decided here to make a top 5 of the characters I think, didn't add anything to the show while they were on. The Voula awards you might say? What is Voula, or rather, who is Voula? For you hardcore fans of the old Degrassi, you might remember Voula Grivogiannis (thank you Wikia) as that nerdy girl who served as Stephanie Kaye's conscience in the first season of Degrassi Junior High. Although I do agree that she wasn't totally useless, her run on the show was so short that most people forget she was even there (she was only in the first season they her character had supposedly moved). Therefore in her honor, here is my top 5 most useless character of Degrassi:Next Generation! #5: Bruce the Moose and Derek Haig I know some people might get mad about this one. I just coudln't decide between the two! Both the characters were there for multiple seasons yet without really doing anything interesting. They're the only regular characters to have never been in a relationship. Derek gets points for having his own storyline (although crappy ones) I put him on the list just because I highly despise him and because he dissapeared at some point to never be heard from ever again! Bruce the Moose (as much as I like his name) never had his own storyline (AND HE WAS A REGULAR) and he really served more as Johnny's side kick then a real character. Technically, Bruce deserve the Voula award but since I hate Derek so much, I decided to give him one too! #4: Hazel Aden She's the original DNG useless sidekick! Although I kind of liked her character, she never really made a difference on the show. She had one episode were she struggle with her cultural identity (and that episode kept being replied on the french channel where I used to watch Degrassi) that was quite nice, then she kinda dissapeared. She dated Jimmy for many season yet we only saw them together a couple times. Ultimately, she's only fourth cause the top 3 or so terribly useless but I do give her credit for that episode where she thought she knew how to sing...ah the old days. #3: Blue Chessex Basically, Blue was put into the show to give someone for Holly J to date. It was fun for a couple of episodes but since her never got developed behind that point, I wonder why he was considered a regular. Anyway, who calls their child Blue, I mean unless you belong in a Pokemon game. Why only third? You'll understand when you see my top 2. Plus, can we say that Blue appearing in only 8 episodes while being a regular is enough to deserve that place? I must admit I find it very hard to decide between #1 and #2 but I decided to settle by comparing longetivity and usefullness. #2: Leia Chang Oh Leia! Why were you put on the show? I think it's great that Degrassi wanted to add diversity to the show but why did they have to make this character so bland! She had no opportunities to shine and when she did, they gave her storylines to make her look bad (she's a a liar plus she believes everything she reads in magazines). Bland bland bland, I don't think I need to say more about her. If you really want to see how much she's hated, go check out the comments on her character page ;) And the number uno! *drumroll* #1: CHANTAY BLACK Yes I agree she did have way more storylines than Leia (well any storyline is more then Leia) but we all know that Chantay as been in Degrassi for ages (she will never graduate...) Plus...we have to admit, her character is annoying. Even more so as captain of the power squad! Like Alli would say: When life gives you lemons, you throw them at Chantay! I gave her the Voula award for most useless character for standing in the background of more seasons of Degrassi then any other character (except for Snake of course). Bravo girl, you did it! Hope you enjoyed my entry and let me know who do you think deserve the top spot ;) Category:Blog posts